There are shopping sites, and others which are configured to provide screens that have been customized for each user depending on a purchase history, a browsing history, sex, age, and the like.
As a privacy protection technology for such web sites, Patent Literature 1 discloses an information processing device that evaluates whether information is utilized or its use is limited from the viewpoint of a secrecy property and the like of the information, and is capable of limiting the use of the information when it is judged that its use must be limited.